walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shane (Comic Series)
Shane is a character first encountered in Issue 1 of The Walking Dead and is the de-facto leader of the Atlanta survivors. He is a small-town sheriff's deputy with his partner, Rick Grimes, Shane grew intimate feelings for Lori, Rick's wife, but was later killed while attempting to murder his best friend. Character Pre-Apocalypse In the earliest events of the story, both Rick and Shane were stuck in a firefight with an escaped convict, both debating how to deal with the situation. Rick, unfortunately, ended up getting shot in the incident, with Shane taking care of the convict. While Rick survived, he was left in a coma, and it is then the dead started rising. With the population being ordered into the major cities by the government, Shane, seeing the crisis worsen, accompanied Rick's wife; Lori Grimes, and her son; Carl to Atlanta to find shelter. Shane proved instrumental in getting the two to Atlanta. As they neared the city, Lori became depressed over the fact that they essentially abandoned Rick in their town's hospital. Shane, however, comforted Lori and the two became closer. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness that she had a passionate night with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, something Shane had wanted for a long time (hinting that he could have had a long-term fixation with Lori even before this). Afterward, Shane assumed the two were now lovers in a relationship and asked Lori, assuming the crisis would end soon, if she would tell Rick about "us". Lori, however, confessed she didn't know. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Shane had possibly impregnated Lori, being that she is revealed to be pregnant not long after Rick returns. The three, unable to enter the zombie-overridden city of Atlanta, settled on its outskirts and joined up with Dale and the survivor group he had formed. Shane, an authority figure, became the group's de-facto leader, and the group of survivors, eventually expanding, lived on the outskirts of the city, with Shane repeatedly preaching the government would arrive and save everyone. Post-Apocalypse When Rick eventually arrived and joined the group, Shane was initially overjoyed. However, he gradually became jealous of Rick and Lori getting back together. Eventually, Lori brushed off Shane's advances and said it had to stop. While he had believed she referred to their romance, she really meant his fixation on her. He attempts to bring up their moment on the highway, which she immediately puts him to a halt saying "it was a mistake". He's sent into an emotional meltdown when he has a fight with Rick over the topic of staying at camp. Rick supported moving the camp to a safer location, while Shane insisted they would still be saved by the Army. Lori sided with Rick after a momentary fight, quickly getting in between them while lashing out at Shane calling him insane. The sight and realization of Lori going to Rick's side caused Shane to have a meltdown. Shane ran into the nearby woods, with Rick pursuing, until Shane stopped and held him at gunpoint. He began to yell at Rick, saying how he had believed Lori would have eventually come back to him (thus hinting to Rick about the brief romance between them), and felt Rick "should have stayed dead". Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shane has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Carl Grimes (Alive) Seeing that Shane was completely insane and moments away from pulling the trigger, Carl having followed and witnessed his father in danger, shot Shane in the neck. Shane choked on his own blood and died seconds later. The next day, Lori spits on Shane's grave, calling him a 'son of a bitch'. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) When the group discovers The Prison and realize that you don't have to be bitten to turn, Rick travels back to the camp outside of Atlanta by motorbike to dig up Shane. Rick states that Shane was a good man before shooting him in the head. Rick doesn't bother to re-bury Shane, instead riding on his motorcycle back to The Prison. Character Rick's return for Undead Shane Rick returns to Shane's grave following the death of Julie, Tyreese's daughter, to test the theory whether the dead would return to life even if they hadn't been bitten. Digging up Shane's grave, he found he was indeed undead. He said that he wouldn't feel right about leaving him like that and, if things had been different, Shane would probably not have done the same for Rick. He then shoots Shane in the head, putting him down and said that he wouldn't bury Shane again, thus leaving Shane to rot. Judith's paternity Later, Lori would carry her and Shane's baby to term, with their daughter being named Judith. Both mother and daughter were killed by the Woodbury Army during their assault on The Prison. The paternity of Judith was a highly-controversial topic, but in the end it is concluded Shane was Judith's father, a fact accepted by Rick and Lori (though never spoken - at Rick's request, as he felt the knowledge would kill him). On the official website, Shane is officially credited as being Judith's biological father. Relationships Lori Grimes Shane led Lori to Atlanta while Rick was unconscious and presumed dead. He had a sexual relationship with Lori on the way to Atlanta, though it was hinted when that he may have had an attraction before the events happened. After Rick's return, Lori rejected Shane. Her resentment of Shane and his growing obsession with Lori is what caused Shane to try to kill Rick forcing Carl to end Shane's life. Carl Grimes Shane was generally nice to Carl, but the boy was wary of his interactions with Lori and thus never fully trusted him. After the tension between Rick and Shane began to grow, however, Carl was forced to kill Shane in order to save his father's life. Rick Grimes Best friends with Shane throughout childhood, they'd always stay loyal until the outbreak. Shane and Rick were both police officers before the outbreak, Shane was Rick's partner. Believing Rick was dead, Shane had an affair with Rick's wife, Lori. In the end Rick's son, Carl, shoots Shane in the neck whilst Rick and Shane were fighting. Donna Donna and Shane seemed to be quite friendly towards each other. She was very shocked when Shane punched Rick in the face. She did not seem very sad after his death. Appearances Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 10: What We Become Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 15: We Find Ourselves }} Trivia *Shane is the first person in the Comic Series to turn against another survivor, thus attempt to kill a living person. *Carl killed Shane while he was alive to defend his father, Rick killing his reanimated self. In the TV Series, Rick kills Shane during a forced confrontation with him, a shaken Carl shooting his reanimated zombie to defend Rick. *Shane survived much longer in the TV Series, having made it to Hershel's Farm. *In the Comic Series, Shane was convinced that the government would one day return for the survivors and rebuild the world. However, in the TV Series, Shane apparently accepted that there was nothing left of society, and it could never be fully rebuilt. *Shane is one of the few survivors, along with Susie and Rachel Greene, Lori Grimes, Judith, Jessie Anderson, and Glenn, whose deaths have caused Rick to cry. *Shane, Rick, and the Unnamed Criminal are the only characters to be shown in the Comic Series before the apocalypse occurred. *Shane had the first line in the Comic Series, "This is NOT good." *In the Comic Series, Shane never learns that Lori became pregnant; in the TV Series, however, he learns this, and insists that the baby is his. *It is revealed that Shane is 25 years old in the script book. *Shane is one of the only four named characters to be killed in a single-digit issue of the Comic Series, the others being Amy, Jim, and Donna. Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane